A Death Note in Hogwarts
by Xephia
Summary: Harry Potter & Death Note cross over. Luna comes across a Death Note in the Hogwarts grounds, but will she be tempted to use it?


Luna sat on the Hogwarts lawn alone, her transfiguration homework spread out before her, but she was paying it little attention. Her eyes were closed and she was humming the tune of a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was little. She couldn't remember the words, but she knew it had something to do with Nargels.

It was a lazy Sunday morning, and very few people we're awake, so Luna found herself quite surprised when she heard a small 'thump' directly in front of her. She opened her eyes and stared about, but there was no one in sight. She frowned. Perhaps it had been a Nizlober? But when she looked down at her homework she found something much more unusual than a Nizlober. A small black note book had appeared on top of her school work, one that she had never seen before and had definitely not been there a few minutes ago.

She looked at it for a minute or so, wondering what to do. She thought she ought not to pick it up, someone might have dropped it. What if it was a personal diary? She searched the skies, but there were no Threstrals, nor any broomsticks. How had it gotten there? she was completely nonplussed.

Picking up the book, she turned it over to see the front. It was made of leather, but asides from that, it was very ordinary. The title 'Death Note' was the only adornment to the cover, written in an unusual white font.

"Death Note?" She said to herself softly. "That sounds a bit eerie, I wonder if there's anything written inside?"

Steeling herself, she flicked the corner of book with her thumb without opening it. She didn't think it was a dark object, (usually the Bobblelustres warned her by giving her the shivers if she was touching something dark), but she couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by a book that seemed to have fallen from the heavens themselves.

Of course, she was too curious to put of opening it for very long, and eventually flicked open the cover to reveal the first page.

Which was blank.

"Oh," she said in disappointment. She had been expecting something a bit more interesting. She was just about to close it, when the writing on the inside of the cover caught her eye. It seemed to be a list of rules.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _The top rule read.

Luna gasped and dropped the book. What a horrible concept! She backed away slightly and pulled out her wand, unsure what to do. She couldn't leave the book there, someone else might pick it up and use it, and the outcome would most definitely be terrible. Could she destroy it? She didn't think so. So what to do with it?

Suddenly, the doors to the Entrance Hall opened, and Luna could see a couple of students heading her way, one of them waved. It was Harry and Ginny. Luna normally would have wondered what they were doing up so early, but her mind was still distracted by the 'Death Note'. She had to do something with it before they arrived. Quickly, she took her Ravenclaw scarf from her ruck sack, and with shaking fingers she wrapped the note book up and dropped it back into the bag. She was still shaking when Harry and Ginny arrived.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, "Are you alright, you look terrible?"

Luna managed a weak smile. "Oh, i'm fine. I just got a little fright from a Nizlober."

"Oh." Said Ginny uncertainly. "Well that explains it then." Luna was sure Ginny didn't believe her, but didn't say anything.

"Why are you up so early Luna? You have all day to do homework," said Ginny, taking a seat next to her on the grass and handing her a piece of toast, which Luna took thankfully. Ginny dragged Harry down too by the hand, but he sat reluctantly. He had an expression that said very clearly that he'd rather be doing something else.

"I like the early mornings, it's when the Threstrals stretch their wings and fly about the grounds." Luna sighed, "But I haven't seen any today." She yawned widely. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Ginny gave her a pitying look. "Perhaps you should head back to your dorm and get some rest?" She said gently.

Luna nodded. "I think I will, thanks Ginny." She wanted to tell her about the mysterious note book, but didn't want to frighten her. Ginny had told her about the time she had become possessed by Voldemorts diary, and she didn't think Ginny deserved to be dragged into something that might bring up unwanted memories.

"Goodbye Ginny, goodbye Harry." She said as she collected up the remainder of her books and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Seeya Luna! We might see you later today?" Luna nodded.

"Bye," she heard Harry faintly, but she was already walking away and slipping the book back out of her bag.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

Does anyone really deserve to die? She thought to herself, recalling the rule. Did Voldemort? His Death Eaters? What about people like Rita Skita, who ruined other peoples lives? And would it even work if she _did_ write down someones name?

She decided immediately that she wasn't going to try it. What a horrible way to die! Death by a note book. You wouldn't even be given a chance to defend yourself. It was worse than the Advada Kadvra curse.

She pulled back the scarf, to reveal the shiny cover, and she stroked her finger over the text.

It really was an interesting weapon though, she couldn't help thinking as she bit into the piece of toast. Could it possibly be used in the war against Voldemort?

She slipped it back into her bag as she entered the castle, determined not to show anyone else until she had decided what to do with it.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I couldn't help it, I got the idea last night and had to start it. It looks like i'm starting my third chaptered story. Please review! Aso, if anyone wants to BETA this then please don't hesitate to ask! 


End file.
